Hearts Warming: A Pinkieshy story
by The Incognito Brony
Summary: Hearth's Warming swoops it's way into Ponyville once again. Pinkie Pie wants to help every pony with their decorations, especially Fluttershy. But why oh why is Pinkie finding it so hard to concentrate? She's never felt like this before, and nor has Fluttershy.
1. The Hearth's Warming canon

**Chapter 1: The Hearth's Warming Canon**

The December wind grew cold over Ponyville, but no pony cared as it was almost time for another Hearth's Warming celebration. Festive decorations were being strung up all over the place, and the party pony herself, Pinkie Pie, was ready and raring to help spruce up every pony's homes for the holidays.

The Pie family didn't have the most "traditional" way of celebrating Hearth's Warming, but that didn't stop her from wanting to help other ponies with their own holiday customs.

The Apple family weren't too hard to please; they're all about tradition, so a large tree, some holly wreathes, and a cosy fire were all that they desired. An easy job in Pinkie's book.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle weren't much different; they also celebrated rather traditionally. Rarity is a stickler for perfection however, so it proved a little more difficult than expected. Their decorations had to be aligned in a specific way; the tree had to be covered in only the finest of trinkets; and the flagpole's ornamental lights had to twinkle in just the right way in order to please Rarity.

Rainbow Dash's celebrations usually took place in Cloudsdale with her parents, but she always liked to deck-out her own home with some decor before heading off for the holidays. She was pretty easy to please, but everything always had to be "awesome" and "cool". Rainbow's definitions of "awesome" and "cool" differed slightly to Pinkie's, so it was always hard to think up ways to decorate the cloud house.

Pinkie eventually decided on an illuminated tree that changed colour every few seconds; lots of garlands to hang around Rainbow's posters and pictures; and a nice space in the corner to pile up all of the presents for the big day.

Twilight's castle was always the biggest problem for Pinkie. Twilight insisted on abiding by her own schedules and lists, as usual, so it made it rather difficult for Pinkie to get creative. All of her Hearth's Warming books and stories had to be arranged appropriately in the library before anything else; the presents had to be coordinated either by size, colour, shape, recipient, or interior; and the tree's decorations had to be placed ever so specifically that the whole endeavour started to feel like a chore to Pinkie.

As Pinkie finally finished up at Twilight's, she sprung across town to Fluttershy's little cottage. Fluttershy was always the easiest pony to please, maybe too easy some of the time.

Hearth's Warming was the only holiday that Fluttershy truly loved; Nightmare Night was far too scary for her, and she didn't have a special somepony to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with.

Again, Fluttershy was very traditional in her Hearth's Warming celebrations; she loved reading tales by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, hanging up garlands, giving out presents etc.

Pinkie knew that Fluttershy would want something nice and understated for her cottage; nothing too brash, nothing too cool, and nothing too specific.

The only thing that Fluttershy didn't agree with was having a tree inside of her home.

She hated the idea of cutting down a defenceless tree in order to decorate it indoors, so she always liked to spruce up her garden with baubles and lights instead.

Pinkie arrived at Fluttershy's with everything she needed, and she was thrilled to finally be beside somepony who wouldn't be too demanding.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve!" Pinkie shouted as she flung the cottage door open.

Fluttershy jumped as Pinkie burst through the door; she hovered in the air for a moment before realising danger was not afoot.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, you startled me" said Fluttershy timidly.

"No need to fear, your Hearth's Warming decorator is here!" responded Pinkie in a melodic fashion.

Fluttershy had already begun hanging up her own bits of garland and other decorations, but Pinkie came even more prepared.

"Sooooo, I know you don't like having a tree inside the cottage so I brought you lots and lots of fun things to hang up outdoors so your garden can look like a little winter wonderland for all of your animal friends!" said Pinkie rapidly.

Fluttershy blushed at Pinkie's kind gesture; she thought it was sweet of Pinkie to remember her hatred for indoor trees, and a wintry garden display sounded so lovely.

"Oh, that sounds just wonderful, Pinkie Pie. Angel Bunny and the other critters would love to see some festive decorations in their homes too" Fluttershy replied.

"Awesome! I brought lots of super cool things like lights, garlands, holly, glitter, balls, stars, and some cute little stuffed animals for you to put on your fireplace" said Pinkie enthusiastically as she threw all her items towards Fluttershy.

"Oh, and I also brought you my extra special Hearth's Warming party canon! I didn't wanna use it in anypony else's home, so I thought I'd let you be the first pony to see it in action!" Pinkie added.

Pinkie then lugged a large red and white party canon into Fluttershy's cottage, the likes of which no pony had ever seen before.

Pinkie's regular party canons usually let off mounds of confetti, balloons etc into a room to complete the party's aesthetic, so Fluttershy wondered what must've been in the Hearth's Warming canon.

"That's really sweet of you, Pinkie. W-what exactly does it do!" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Pinkie replied whilst clearing her throat.

"My regular party canons are filled with cake, balloons, confetti, and lots of other super cool party things, but my Hearth's Warming canon is extra special. It's filled with wreaths, garlands, snow, and mixtures of red, white and green confetti! And when I set the canon off, your cottage will be instantly transformed into a cosy, wintry wonderland where you can enjoy Hearth's Warming for as long as you want!"

Fluttershy was taken aback slightly by Pinkie's beautiful gesture; she stayed silent for a moment in order to process Pinkie's sentence.

"T-that's such a lovely idea, Pinkie Pie. But are you sure you want me to be the first pony to see the Hearth's Warming canon?" Fluttershy said gingerly.

"Well duh! Of course I want you to be the first to see it! I pretty much designed it with you and your home in mind anyhow" Pinkie quickly reacted.

"Huh. I actually hadn't thought about that before now. Did I really design my Hearth's Warming canon to match Fluttershy's usual decorations? I mean, I didn't even put a tree in there. Fluttershy hates festive trees inside her cottage! Gosh, I also added all of her favourite things like wreaths, snow, and twinkly lights! I even added a little cedar wood smell to the mix, didn't I? I know that Fluttershy loves being around the cedar wood trees in the winter, and I know it's one of her favourite scents. Huh, I guess she was just on my mind for some reason while I was making the canon... Anywho, I'm here now and I'm ready to start decorating with my - Oh, she looks super cute with her mane pinned back like that".

"Pinkie... Pinkie... Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy almost shouted.

Pinkie finally shook herself back to reality where she found Fluttershy standing right in front of her. She had garlands draped over her mane, tinsel in her tail, and sprinkles of glitter on her mussel.

"Are you ready to start decorating? asked Fluttershy.

Pinkie took a moment to readjust herself before responding with a peppy "uh huh! Let's get to it!"


	2. Mistletoe

**Chapter 2: Mistletoe**

The two mares began to decorate Fluttershy's cottage for the upcoming festivities, but Pinkie Pie was finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate on her tasks. She was always so enthusiastic about parties, decorating etc, but her devotion was lacking as her mind was in other places.

Pinkie couldn't shake the thought of why she designed her Hearth's Warming canon for Fluttershy individually; she usually devised something with every pony in mind. She knew that Fluttershy was her friend, of course, but why make a canon specific to only one pony?

_"Why didn't I make an apple themed canon for Apple Jack? Why didn't I make a super-duper-awesome canon for Rainbow Dash? And why didn't I make a boring-old-regular canon for Twilight?"_ thought Pinkie as she attempted to hang up some garlands around Fluttershy's staircase.

The pink pony was balancing one-hoofed on a stepladder in order to reach the staircase's spindles, but it began to wobble as she wasn't concentrating.  
She eventually felt the ladder floundering beneath her hooves, so she attempted to steady herself.

Pinkie's right-front hoof managed to slip off of the ladder as she tried to stay afloat; she was falling. Before she knew it, Fluttershy flew over and seized her midair; she'd never flown so fast in her life! It wasn't too far a drop, but Fluttershy couldn't bare to see any pony get hurt; especially Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my goodness, Pinkie. Are you quite alright?" said a concerned Fluttershy as she continued to hover with her friend in her arms.

Pinkie Pie didn't speak for a moment, which was very rare in her case. She took a moment to process the fact that she was being carried in Fluttershy's arms, but her attention quickly turned to the beautiful cyan eyes that were fixated on her own.

"Wow, okay. I've never noticed this before, but Fluttershy's eyes are really really really really really beautiful! They're suuuper shiny and they're suuuper big and cute! And ohmygosh don't even get me started on her eyelashes-" Pinkie's train of thought stopped as she realised that she was still being suspended in the air by Fluttershy.

"Um... YUP! I'm _tooootally_ fine! You know me, the clumsiest filly around!" said Pinkie Pie hastily.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself on that ladder. Why don't you leave the rest of the decorating to your infamous Hearth's Warming canon?" Fluttershy suggested.

Pinkie's stomach turned slightly at the thought of her canon which was very clearly designed with the yellow pegasus in mind, but she nodded silently before rolling it into position.

The Hearth's Warming canon was slightly bigger than her usual party canons, but she still managed to move it with little effort.

Once the canon was in the middle of Fluttershy's living room, Pinkie took a deep breath before cautiously setting it off.

The contraption made its usual party popper sound as dozens of festive decorations bounded out of it; Fluttershy stood watching, astounded. She knew that Pinkie's canons and other party doohickeys were always incredible, but this was something else.

Before the two ponies knew it, Fluttershy's entire cottage was completely adorned for Hearth's Warming.

Garlands had woven themselves in and out of nearly every crevice; fairy lights had strung themselves up around the fireplace, door frames and Fluttershy's bed; wreaths with baubles and holly had placed themselves on every single door; flurries of snow seemed to fall without any clouds; and a cedar wood scent sifted its way through the air, much to Fluttershy's delight.

Fluttershy was completely blown away by Pinkie's contraption; she hadn't a clue what to do or say, so she stood silently in order to take it all in at her own pace. Even Pinkie Pie herself was shocked at how beautiful her canon had made the cottage look.

It was always a beautiful cottage, obviously, but she'd never seen festive decor quite like it before.

Fluttershy finally emerged out of her trance and began to wander around her newly decorated cottage.

"Oh Pinkie, I don't know what to say. Everything looks so beautiful. But how in Equestria did you know that cedar wood is my absolute favourite scent?" asked Fluttershy as she circled her hoof in the thin blanket of snow.

Pinkie shook herself back to reality; she seemed to be zoning out a lot whenever Fluttershy spoke.

"Huh? Oooooh, the cedar wood? _Weeeeell_: I remember last Hearth's Warming when we were all walking through the forest and I saw your nose twitch which _obviously_ meant you were trying to smell something and that smell was _obviously_ a smell you liked because your face lit up like Manehattan at nighttime and you giggled to yourself, which was really cute by the way, which _obviously_ meant that the smell was your absolute favourite and I then figured out that the smell _must've_ been cedar wood cause we were walking through the forest at the time with lots and lots and lots of cedar trees so I stored it all away in my little Pinkie brain and then I inadvertently put the scent inside the canon because I knew that it's your absolute favourite smell cause of the reason I just told you about right now!" said Pinkie at an immensely speedy pace.

Fluttershy stared at Pinkie, completely astonished.

_"Oh my goodness. How in the name of Celestia did Pinkie Pie notice all those things last Hearth's Warming? How did she notice my nose twitching? How did she notice my little giggle? Was she secretly watching me the entire time? How sweet of her to figure all of that out just for me. That is, I hope it's just for me..."_ Fluttershy thought to herself as she tried to process Pinkie's ridiculously fast and elongated sentence.

"T-that's so sweet of you, Pinkie. Everything's just wonderful" said Fluttershy softly.

Pinkie Pie gave out her usual beaming smile in response to Fluttershy's compliment; the classic, cartoonish squeak resonated as the corners of Pinkie's mouth turned up.

Just as Pinkie opened up her eyes again after her humongous smile, she noticed that a small, leafy branch with white berries on it was hanging above Fluttershy's kitchen doorway.

"Hey, what's that thing? I can't remember putting one of those into the canon" said Pinkie Pie as she pointed towards the mystery shrub.

Fluttershy lead her eyes towards where Pinkie's hoof was pointing, then she gracefully trotted over to the alcove. The dainty pegasus pony analysed the plant for a moment before realising what it was.

"Oh my, this is a mistletoe branch, Pinkie. They only grow around this time of year, but it's very rare to find it growing in Ponyville" Fluttershy explained.

"Mistle-huh?" Pinkie Pie asked as she tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Mistletoe. They grow in the branches of hawthorn, apple, poplar, lime and conifer trees, and they're becoming quite popular as a Hearth's Warming decoration" said Fluttershy knowingly.

Pinkie seemed to be hanging on every word that Fluttershy said; she loved how much Fluttershy knew about nature.

"Aw, it's a really pretty plant! And I've never seen white berries before!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Fluttershy stood directly underneath the branch as she admired it.

"I've never even seen a mistletoe plant before. I've only ever read about them in those flora books that Twilight gave to me. I think I have four of the same book now thanks to her" said Fluttershy whilst giggling to herself.

Pinkie would usually be laughing alongside her friend at this point, but she stood silently whilst drinking in every second of Fluttershy's delectable laugh instead.

_"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Why have I never noticed how absolutely adorable Fluttershy's laugh is? I'm the element of laughter for crying out loud, surely I should've noticed a cute laugh by this stage! Okay, but-HOLY MOTHER OF CELESTIA! Her little nose crinkle is the cutest thing I've ever seen! And I once saw Gummy in a ballet dress! And the way she tucks her mane behind her ear? I. DON'T. EVEN. KNOW. WHERE. TO. BEGIN!" _thought Pinkie as she continued to beam at her decorating companion.

She let out a small smile from the side of her mouth before breathing deeply; she was in awe, but she didn't understand why.

Just as Fluttershy ceased her giggling, a singular berry from the mistletoe branch hit her on the head before falling to the floor. She gave out a small squeal of fright at the unknown object, but she soon calmed herself when she realised what had hit her.

"_gasp_ are you okay, Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie in a concerned tone of voice.

"No need to worry, it was only a small berry" said Fluttershy in response.

Then, at the exact same moment, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both reached their heads down to grab the fallen berry from the floor. As they reached closer to the floor, their heads collided together resulting in a synchronised _"oof"_ from the two ponies.

"Oh gosh Fluttershy I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" asked Pinkie speedily. Fluttershy laughed as she rubbed her head with her hoof.

"Don't worry, Sweetie Pie, I'm fine. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Fluttershy responded.

"Don't be silly, filly! I've had plenty of bumps to the head before no- wait, what did you just call me?" said Pinkie as her train of thought shifted.

_"Sweetie Pie? Did she just call me Sweetie Pie? No, surely not. I mean, my name is Pinkie Pie which you could very easily mix up with Sweetie Pie, and I guess I mentioned seeing Sweetie Belle earlier so the name might've just popped into her pretty little head in the moment. But what if it didn't? What if she thinks of me as her Sweetie Pie? What'll I do then? Man, my thoughts are reeeeally loud today, huh?" _thought Pinkie as she awaited a response from Fluttershy.

"Um-w-what?" Fluttershy said at long last.

"Haha! I could've sworn you just called me Sweetie Pie, Fluttershy! I guess it's cause I make sweets and I'm a Pie, right?" responded Pinkie enthusiastically.

_"Wait, w-what did I just call her? Oh my goodness, did I call her Sweetie Pie? Oh no, how embarrassing! C-come on, Fluttershy. Don't make this awkward in front of Pinkie"_ speculated Fluttershy as she pondered over a response to give to Pinkie.

"S-Sweetie Pie? Oh, well you did mention seeing Sweetie Belle this morning, so I guess her name was just on my mind" lied Fluttershy.

"N-not that you're not sweet. Because you are. You're very sweet, Pinkie. And the cottage looks beautiful. It was so kind of you to help decorate; and I thought kindness was my thing" she joked.

Pinkie Pie was taken aback slightly from the compliments and Fluttershy's cute attempt at humour.

"Aw, you're more than welcome! Anything for you, Fluttershy" Pinkie responded.

Fluttershy blushed at the mention of her name in Pinkie's sentence, and it was only when she looked up that she could see a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking back at her.

_"Oh my, I-I never realised how blue Pinkie's eyes are. For somepony so wild and energetic, I'd never have guessed she'd have such soothing and inviting eyes. They're like a calm sea, just waiting for somepony to dive right in. Ooh, I do feel rather dizzy all of a sudden" _Fluttershy thought as she continued to marvel at Pinkie's adorable face.

Fluttershy awkwardly drew a figure of eight with her hoof whilst the two ponies stood in complete silence; she felt as though her stomach had suddenly filled with dozens of flapping butterflies.

Pinkie didn't feel much different.

For reasons unknown, Fluttershy was beginning to make Pinkie feel slightly unwell, but in a weirdly good way.

She wanted to be around her, but she had no idea what to say.

Pinkie always knew what to say to everypony, but Fluttershy made her stop and rethink everything.

After a moment of awkward silence, the two mares' eyes finally met.

Pinkie Pie had never felt more nervous around a pony before, and she was so confused about the whole situation.

Fluttershy was her friend, so why all of a sudden was she making her feel this way?

Fluttershy's mane had fallen in front of the left side of her face, so all you could see was half of her adorably flustered smile, and one singular cyan eye.

Without hesitation, Pinkie Pie gently grasped Fluttershy's silky, rose coloured mane and tucked it behind her ear.

Pinkie's hoof slowly brushed against Fluttershy's face, causing Fluttershy's eyes to widen massively.

The two mares felt as though their stomachs could burst as their eyes met and locked.

Fluttershy timidly took Pinkie's hoof in her own before smiling up at her bright pink companion; she'd never felt so comfortable yet so uncomfortable at the same time.

She felt comfortable around the other members of the Mane Six, but Pinkie Pie was different. The gorgeous curls in her mane; the way she bounced everywhere instead of trotting; her ability to make any situation more enjoyable for others; and her absolutely stunning smile were what Fluttershy loved the most about Pinkie.

With a sudden bout of confidence, Fluttershy began to pull Pinkie closer towards her. Their mussels were merely inches apart when suddenly-

"Fluttershy! I need your help! Tank refuses to hibernate and he's already three days past his usual winter sleep schedule!"

It was Rainbow Dash, and she was in a really anxious state.

The two fillies shook themselves out of their little moment, released hoofs, stepped away from each other, and acted overly casual.

"OH HEY RAINBOW, WHAT'S GOING ON? WAIT, NOTHING'S GOING ON! NOTHING'S HAPPENING HERE! WHY DID YOU ASK ME SUCH A SILLY QUESTION, YOU SILLY FILLY? HA HA! HA HA!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she leant against Fluttershy's bookshelf.

Rainbow Dash lifted an eyebrow in confusion as she looked over at a sweaty Pinkie Pie; she knew that something was slightly amiss.

"Oh, s-sorry Rainbow. I'll be right with you" said Fluttershy timidly.

The yellow pegasus followed her rainbow friend outside of the cottage, giving Pinkie a slight smile before departing.


	3. Tanks for the advice

**Chapter 3: Tanks for the advice**

Rainbow Dash lead Fluttershy all the way over to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was trying to convince Tank the tortoise to go into hibernation, but she wasn't having any luck.

"Come on, Tank. Y'all love hibernatin'. Just snuggle on down in that there burrow and go to sleep for a few months; easy!" said AJ as she sat down next to the stubborn reptile.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over to the orchard where Applejack was now lying on the ground in desperation; she'd had enough of Tank's willpower.

"Oh mah, thank Celestia y'all are here! Ah can't get this darn reptile to do anythin' ah say!" said Applejack as she jumped up to greet the two pegasi.

"See, Fluttershy? I don't know what the heck is wrong with him! He's never refused to hibernate before now!" said Rainbow Dash in despair.

Fluttershy gingerly trotted over to where Tank was sitting, and she gracefully parked herself next to him.

"Oh, you poor poor thing. I wonder what the matter is" said Fluttershy in a gentle voice.

She lovingly stroked Tank's tiny head with her hoof, and he smiled up at her with his toothless grin.

"You two go on with whatever you were doing; I'll take it from here," she said to Applejack and Rainbow.

"Y'all sure you can handle it? He's been mighty stubborn" replied Applejack.

"I'm certain. He'll be absolutely fine once I've had a good talk with him" said Fluttershy with confidence.

And with that, Applejack and Rainbow trotted off towards the barn and left Tank in Fluttershy's capable hoofs.

Just as the two mares reached the barn, Pinkie Pie bounded in behind them with a cartoonish boing.

"Well howdy, Pinkie. What brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?" asked Applejack in her usual southern twang.

"Wait a second, did you follow us all the way from Fluttershy's?" added Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie glanced at the floor in confusion, much to Applejack and Rainbow's dismay.

Pinkie was always so joyous and full of life, but she looked genuinely lost and bewildered as she stood in the damp and chilly barn.

"Everythin' alright, sugarcube? Y'all seem a might flustered just now" asked Applejack attentively.

Pinkie Pie knew what she wanted to ask her two friends, but her mouth, for once, wouldn't let her words escape.

Rainbow and Applejack glanced at each other for a moment as Pinkie anxiously drew into the ground with her right hoof.

She gave a large sigh as if to indicate that she was about to speak.

"So I've been over at Fluttershy's all afternoon helping her decorate the cottage for Hearth's Warming and there was this party canon, a weird mistle-plant, I think I might be in love with her, and then Rainbow showed up and I bounced all the way here to tell you this story!" Pinkie declared without taking a breath.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash's mouths we're wide open upon hearing Pinkie's statement. They blinked their eyes in unison before bringing themselves back to reality with a quick shake.

"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't quite catch that middle part" mumbled Applejack.

"Yeah, something about Fluttershy and you **_BEING IN LOVE WITH HER!_**" Rainbow exclaimed.

Applejack nudged Rainbow with her hoof, to which she responded with a resounding "OW!"

"Now, tell us slowly. What in Equestria happened over at Fluttershy's?" said Applejack in a calming voice.

Pinkie gave out another despairing sigh in order to calm herself down.

"I-I've never felt this way before, you guys. Urgh, I'm so confused!" Pinkie confessed as she held her head in her hoofs.

"Hey, Pinkie. It's okay. You know you can tell us anything" Rainbow declared as she put her hoof around Pinkie.

"Okay. I just don't want you to think any less of me" admitted Pinkie.

"Now why in the name of Celestia would we ever think less of you, sugarcube?" asked Applejack as she trotted closer to the pink pony.

"I mean, you heard what I said, right? I think I'm in love with Fluttershy! I like mares, I think... Isn't that weird? Shouldn't I be settling down with a nice stallion instead of falling for my bestest best friend?" Pinkie said as her voice began to crack.

Rainbow tilted her head at Pinkie as she gave out a small grin.

"As if we'd think less of you for being a filly-fooler! Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" said Rainbow Dash as she gave Pinkie a one-armed hug.

Pinkie looked up at her two friends with teardrops in her eyes; she thought they'd be ashamed of her.

"Y-you mean it? You don't think I'm weird?" said Pinkie in a shaky voice.

"Pinkie, y'all are weird for just being yourself. And that's what we love 'bout you" explained Applejack.

"Yeah! So what if you like mares? Heck, I like mares too!" Rainbow admitted a little too enthusiastically.

Applejack's ears suddenly pricked up upon hearing Rainbow's casual confession.

"You? Ya like mares too?" asked Applejack with a strong sense of longing.

"Um, duh! I thought it was pretty obvious... I mean, have you seen my mane?" replied Rainbow with a cheeky side-grin.

Applejack blushed slightly as she ran her hoof across the top of her stetson.

"Rainbow. How did you figure out that you liked mares?" asked Pinkie with intrigue.

Rainbow suddenly halted in her complacent tracks and gave out a slight whinny whilst trying to avoid Applejack's gaze.

"Uh... Well... That's not all that important right now, Pinkie" replied Rainbow as she rubbed her neck boyishly.

"Rainbow's right, Pinkie. What matters is how you're feelin' right now" Applejack interjected.

Pinkie nodded at her two friends as she gave out a slight smile before breathing in and out deeply.

"When did y'all figure out your feelings for Fluttershy?" asked Applejack.

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess I've been feeling this way a lot longer than I realised" Pinkie began.

"I mean, I designed my Hearth's Warming canon for her without even knowing. She's just so sweet, like candy, but a hundred times sweeter! And I'm always happy, but Fluttershy seems to make my happiness feel less like a chore and more of a natural feeling. And I'm always the one to make everypony else smile, which I love love love to do, but she makes me smile without even trying."

Applejack and Rainbow stared at Pinkie, completely in awe of what she was saying about their friend.

"Oh my gosh, and she's so beautiful! Her mane is so lovely and soft, and don't even get me started on her eyes! They're wonderful! They're dazzling! They're terrific! Hmm, she's terrific. And she's suuuper kind; the kindest pony I've ever met! I'm just amazed at everything she does and what she's accomplished, and I feel like I don't want to spend any time without her. And did I mention that she's also insanely beautiful?" Pinkie said as she gazed off into the distance with her chin on her hoofs.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash found themselves getting rather emotional at Pinkie's declaration, so much so that Applejack had to bring her hat to her face to avoid any public displays of emotion.

"Mah mah, Pinkie. That was just about the sweetest and most real thing you've ever said" said Applejack as she discreetly wiped away a tear.

"Too right it was! I've never seen you talk so seriously about somepony before" added Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie blushed a little, not that anypony would see under her bright pink fur.

Her feelings were coming to her all at once, and she didn't quite know how to handle them.

"Oh, what do I do, you guys? I mean, Fluttershy's so sensitive and timid. I don't wanna scare her by blabbering about all my feelings. Hmm, how can everything feel so amazing but so awful all at the same time?" said Pinkie in anguish.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at their Pink friend lovingly before pulling her into a double-hug.

"Now y'all listen here. You cannot let Fluttershy's shyness get in the way of you telling her how you feel" Applejack advised.

"Yeah! Don't let an awesome speech like that one go to waste, Pinkie!" Rainbow added passionately.

Pinkie looked at the earthy ground as she pondered her friend's statements.

"I-I just don't know if I have the confidence to tell her" Pinkie Pie admitted in a small voice.

Rainbow and Applejack had never seen Pinkie Pie so deflated, so vulnerable, so un-confident.

They knew that Pinkie should admit her feelings to Fluttershy no matter what the outcome, but they also knew that nopony deserved to be pressured into something by their friends.

The orange earth pony looked over at the pegasus standing next to her, and it was as if their minds had conjured up the same thing at the exact same moment.

"It's okay, sugarcube. There's no pressure whatsoever. Why don't y'all sit down together somewhere where y'all feel comfortable, and maybe you'll end up telling Fluttershy how you feel nice and natural-like" said Applejack calmly.

"Yeah, I'm with AJ! Maybe head back over to Fluttershy's to finish decorating, get into a nice, natural setting, and maybe it'll all just come out on its own" Rainbow expanded.

Pinkie Pie nodded apprehensively, stood up on her hoofs, and gave her two friends a huge and sincere hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Thank you so so _soooo _much for understanding" said Pinkie with a slight sniffle.

"Aw, hey now. That's what friends are for, silly filly" replied Applejack.

"But on a serious note, Pinkie. Fluttershy's basically my sister; hurt her, I hurt you" said Rainbow Dash somewhat sternly.

"Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Applejack as she raised her eyebrow and performed her best glare.

Rainbow giggled nervously as she looked over at her angered Earth Pony friend.

"_Just _kidding".

Pinkie Pie took a small breath before heading out of the barn towards Fluttershy and Tank. Rainbow and Applejack followed closely behind incase Fluttershy had managed to convince Tank to snuggle into his burrow, which she had done.

Rainbow Dash saw her little buddy shimmy into the hole beneath one of Sweet Apple Acres' trees, and she flew over immediately.

"Hey, you finally got him into his den! What was wrong with him? Is he okay?" asked Rainbow with slight concern.

"Oh, he's just fine. The poor little dear's burrow was much too cold for him to sleep in, but I've lined it with some woollen blankets to keep it nice and cosy for him" replied Fluttershy sweetly.

Pinkie stood watching the yellow pegasus from afar in amazement; Pinkie loved how nurturing Fluttershy was with animals, and ponies for that matter.

"Gee, thanks Fluttershy. I was getting really worried back there. You're the best!" said Rainbow as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. He'll be absolutely fine now that he's nice and warm" Fluttershy responded.

"I-I hate to be rude, but Pinkie and I still have lots of decorating to do back at my cottage. W-would you mind if we get going?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"Aw shucks, we've taken up enough of y'all's time already with this hibernatin' business. Y'all run along now and finish your decoratin'" said Applejack.

Fluttershy began to gracefully hover away from the farm when she turned to see where Pinkie Pie was. "A-are you coming, Pinkie?" she asked gently. Pinkie had been caught up in another Flutter-daze, so she had to jerk herself back into the room once again.

"Huh. Who? Me? What? Uh, yeah! On my way, Fluttershy" Pinkie finally responded.

Pinkie walked away from the barn, not bounced, walked. She took a final glance at her two friends who were still standing by Tank's den. They waved at her encouragingly until she vanished over the hillside. They were both so proud of Pinkie.

"Now, Ah gotta get back to buckin' the rest of these here apples. The snow'll make em go bad pretty soon" said Applejack as she kicked a nearby tree with full force.

"Uh, hey! Maybe I could lend a hoof. Given that you've already helped me today with Tank and everything" added Rainbow Dash.

Applejack looked over at the cyan pegasus for a moment before throwing her a wooden apple bucket.

"They're all yours, partner" Applejack responded with a wink.


End file.
